...?
Intro Silver is a predator from the Aether. Or, as some would call it, Heaven. He has many friends as well as enemies. And, on the most part, is kind, and is usually willing to help. He likes to eat some of his friends, Ninja, most of all. Like some of his friends, His stats are balanced, except for his speed. Silver might possibly be one of the slowest Pokemon in the mob in battle. But otherwise, all stats are balanced. As he works in the mob, he is an intermediate member, and also has his own team called team indigo. His blank and serious expression most of the time shows that he's uncaring, but he has a passion for helping his friends. So far, the only pokemon he isn't able to eat is Eon. Personality Silver is Rash and Serious, most of the time. As mentioned before, he also has a taste for other pokemon, especially Ninja, Who is his prey. He will track down prey nonstop until he is able to trap them. Most of his weapons have Pink blades, most likley that color because they are made out of Gravitite, A hard mineral, mined from the Aether. It is powerful, and has the power to send opponents flying when they are hit with it. However, It's power is less magnified of the earth, and is not Magnified at all in hell. Where it was forged, makes it much more powerful. With hell, because it is the exact opposite of the Aether. It would be the same thing if there were a Hellish weapon in the Aether. Otherwise speaking of weapons, He has a ton of weapons, But no where to put his weapons, Where do they go...? Nobody may ever know. Also previously mentioned, he will fight for his friends, and what he likes. As long as you do something bad to him, or his friends, he will almost always get revenge. You might never be safe. Relationships Creep:Close friend Nermal:Close friend Ninja:Best Friend, Prey Ice:Close friend, Prey Karo:Best friend, Prey Eon:New friend Alice:Daughter Kreap:Enemy Aisu:Enemy Neenja:Enemy Gold:Evil twin brother Leonidas:Mortal enemy, Formal clan leader Void/Chris:Rival, Friend Pheobe:Little Sister Death:Close friend Magnezone:Enemy Lyra:Girlfriend Articuno:Friend Main attacks Trooper "Suicide Squad" Sword Sign "Soldier of Cross" Doll "Soulless Folk Dance" Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice" War Sign "Little Legion" Curse Sign "Shanghai Doll" Demonic Control "Return Inanimate" War Command "Dolls of War" Curse Sign "Hourai Doll" Spy Sign "Seeker Dolls" Crimson Sign "Holland Doll" Doll "Futuristic Puppet" Focus Power "Tripwire" Quotes Nawbutrly... ~ After Silver says something silly Haha! can't catch me! ~ Right before hitting a cactus Got ya! ~ When catching Ninja TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHA- ~ Before getting hit with lightning What's the forecast...? A 100% chance of pain. Better get your sunscreen! ~ Using doomsday Oh you son of a...HOLD STILL SO I CAN SLAP YOU WITH THIS COOKIE! ~ Said somewhere else. Oh hello giant Ninja! ~ Said in Parasect's lab. Don't worry bro, pawpads are soft. ~ said when Silver squished Ninja. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT FAIR?! ~ Said somewhere else. Dafuq?! ~ When Silver is angry or confused. Have some doll. ~ When he summoned a doll on Chris's head. Trivia *Silver's blood color is white. *Silver has an interest in dolls, puppets, and marionettes. **Interestingly enough, he has the unique ability to summon and control all three of those at will. **He also has a severe case of Schizophrenia. *Silver can cast all kinds of magic. *Silver is an Angel. **He has one wing, the other being slowly ripped off in an incident. *Silver is a species of Vampire called a Dampir. A Vampire with the abilities but not the weaknesses of a Vampire. *He is a Shinigami, a God of Death. *For a weapon, he uses a Scythe, which can always be returned to his hand. *Silver can swallow most things bigger than him. *Silver is Immortal. **He cannot double die. *He loves to scare others. *Despite being one of the youngest of the group, he acts like the oldest. *He has Asthma. *He can unhinge his jaw like a snake. *He hates Frogs for unknown reasons. *He is easily pulled into new fandoms. *He is easily angered. *His favorite food is Ninja. *He hasn't noticed Chrono was here *He is weak to Fire and Poison magic. *He is resistant to Ice, Electricity, and Water magic. *He is immune to Dark, Light, and Ghost Magic. Themes Category:Mob Members Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Aether